Má linguagem na casa do Mario!
by BattleShell
Summary: Mario só diz palavrões e Luigi tenta encontrar uma solução para o curar desse mau hábito terrível. M por linguagem muito ofensiva! E por violência nos próximos capítulos!
1. A má linguagem

Má linguagem na casa do Mario

"OH MARIO!" Chamou o Luigi.

"JÁ VOU!" Gritou o Mario.

Mario desceu as escadas até à sala onde estava o seu irmão, Luigi à sua espera.

"Então?" Perguntou o Mario inpaciente.

"Ora bolas, pá! Esqueci-me!" Exclamou o Luigi.

"Merda! És mesmo estúpido, caralho!"

"Porque me falas assim, palhaço?"

"NÃO ME INSULTES, PÁ!"

"MAS TU INSULTASTE-ME PRIMEIRO!"

"MAS EU SOU MAIS VELHO QUE TU CARALHO!"

"ACABOU A CONVERSA, MAL-EDUCADO!"

Luigi furioso sai da sala a correr. Mario fica parado por uns instantes até que se senta, pega no comando, e começa a ver televisão. Passou por vários canais mas nada lhe agradava. Tinha aderido ao serviço por cabo na semana passada e já estava arrependidíssimo.

"Bolas! Não há pornografia!" Pensou ele furioso.

Pega no guia de programação de canais, começa a folheá-lo e programação para os dias seguintes também não lhe agradam nada.

"Nem sei porque aderi a esta merda!" Praguejou furioso.

Entretanto, Luigi, deitado na sua cama, no seu quarto, pensa em dias infelizes que passou naquela casa juntamente com o seu irmão.

"Não percebo porque é que ele só diz asneiras das grandes! Nós não fomos educados assim! Ás vezes tenho vergonha de ser irmão dele.

Já da outra vez que estava a vender a minha almofada começou a insultar-me na via pública."

Luigi pensou, pensou e voltou a pensar de que maneira poderia corrigir o seu irmão. Mas nada lhe chegava à cabeça. Portanto desistiu, achando que não valia a pena tentar mudá-lo, porque pessoas como o irmão dele nunca mudam, ou muito dificilmente mudam de atitude.

"VÁ LÁ, PÁ! REMATA!" Gritou o Mario para o ecrã da televisão enquanto via o jogo de futebol.

O jogo estava empatado a 2-2, e a equipa dele parecia dominar.

Um dos avançados avançou em direcção da baliza; Mario estava tão nervoso que mal respirava; preparava-se para chutar já dentro da grande área quando sofreu uma entrada de carrinho por detrás, derrubando-o. O problema é que o árbitro nem marcou penalty! Mario então revoltou-se gritando para o árbitro:

"VAI PRÁ MERDA, CABRÃO, FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO! SEU LADRÃO!"

Mario gritou tão alto que até Luigi ouviu no seu quarto! Luigi voltou a pensar e finalmente descobriu uma forma que poderia resultar.

"Vou chamar um psiquiatra." Disse ele.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais achava que era uma óptima ideia. Só faltava a parte mais difícil. Contar ao Mario.

CONTINUA...

O humor chega mais tarde, pessoal! Estejam atentos aos próximos capítulos!

Reviews, por favor!


	2. A consulta

Resolvi continuar esta fic. Espero receber pelo menos uma review. Mesmo que diga mal da fic não importa. Portanto mandem reviews, por favor. Obrigado.

Deu-se o apito final e o jogo acaba empatado 2-2. Mario nem queria acreditar! Aquilo era claramente penalty! Furioso, Mario desligou a televisão e atirou-lhe um sapato.

"Maldito árbitro!" Gritou furioso.

"Ó Mario!" Chamou Luigi lá de cima do quarto.

"Que queres?"

"Preciso de falar contigo!"

"Então desce, p�!"

Luigi desceu as escadas até à sala e olhou para o seu irmão sentado no sofá.

"Desembucha! Que queres?" Perguntou o Mario com um ar insolente.

"Tu ultimamente tens praguejado muito! Por isso estou a pensar chamar um psiquiatra para ver se ele te ajuda a controlar o teu estado psicológico."

Mario nem queria acreditar no que o seu irmão disse! Um psiquiatra! Aonde tinha ele a cabeça?

"UM PSIQUIATRA! MAS TU ENLOUQUECESTE?" Gritou Mario.

"Não. Tu é que és maluco."

"EU! MALUCO! Mas diz-me! O que tem o meu estado psicológico a ver com o facto de eu dizer palavrões!"

"Mario, meu irmão, estás sempre a dizer palavrões! Mesmo quando não estás zangado! Tu não és ordinário porque tivemos uma boa educação, mas agora, desde há uns meses atrás que mudaste de repente! Só dizes palavrões! És antipático! És sarcástico! O que te aconteceu afinal? Diz-me!"

Mario olhou fixamente para Luigi durante uns segundos com um ar pensativo. Depois levantou-se com ar de quem já sabia a resposta.

"Queres saber a verdade, irmão?" Perguntou-lhe com um ar sério.

"Sim." Respondeu Luigi.

"A verdade é QUE TU IRRITAS-ME! ÉS UM PALHAÇO DO CARALHO! UM PANELEIRO! UM CABRÃO! IRRITAS-ME FODA-SE!"

"AGORA É QUE FOI A GOTA DE ÁGUA! VOU TELEFONAR AO PSIQUIATRA!"

"TELEFONA À VONTADE! EU NÃO VOU!"

"AI ISSO É QUE VAIS!"

"MAS MEU CABRÃO, ESTÁS-ME A DAR ORDENS! NÃO ÉS MINHA MÃE SEU PALHAÇO DE MERDA!"

No dia seguinte:

Mario acordou para tomar o pequeno-almoço e viu o seu irmão Luigi ainda com roupa de casa.

"Porque estás vestido assim? Vais á rua com essa merda!"

Luigi pensou em dar-lhe um murro, mas achou que era melhor não. Por isso fingiu que não ouviu o palavrão.

"Nós não vamos ao psiquiatra." Respondeu Luigi.

Mario ficou surpreendido pelo facto do seu irmão se ter rendido, e ter reconhecido que a ideia de um psiquiatra era uma estupidez. Mario sorriu por ter vencido a batalha.

"Vá l�, percebeste que era uma perda de tempo." Sorriu mario vitoriosamente.

"É verdade. Seria uma perda de tempo levar-te a um. Por isso ele vem cá."

Mario deixou de sorrir e ficou furioso. Não devia ter cantado vitória antes.

"O QUÊ!" Exclamou.

"Tu ouviste bem!"

"Ele VEM CÁ! MAS AGORA EXISTEM PSIQUIATRAS AO DOMICÍLIO OU QUÊ!"

"Hoje em dia já nada me admira.

"E O FILHO DA PUTA VEM CÁ HOJE!"

"Vem!"

Mais tarde nesse dia:

Luigi ouviu a campaínha, dirigiu-se à porta, abriu-a. Era o psiquiatra.

O psiquiatra era um homem com cerca de 1.78m. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro curto. Era meio gordo e tinha por volta dos 40 anos.

"Senhor Mario Mario?" Perguntou ele na sua voz grossa.

"Não. Eu sou o irmão Luigi Mario. O meu irmão está no quarto. Espere aí que vou chamá-lo."

Um minuto depois Luigi voltou à sala com Mario que parecia muito contrariado com a visita do psiquiatra.

"Deite-se no sof�, por favor." Pediu o psiquiatra.

Mario deitou-se e aguardou que o psiquiatra falasse.

"Ora bem. Senhor Mario Mario, o seu irmão disse-me que você mudou muito e tornou-se uma pessoa muito mal-educada."

"Sim. E depois?"

"Então? O que o levou a ter essas atitudes?"

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Tenho! Porque o seu irmão chamou-me para o ajudar, e eu quero tentar ajudá-lo! Agora se você não colaborar eu não posso fazer nada!"

Mario agora ficou furioso e levantou-se.

"Você ousa falar comigo assim!"

"Sente-se!"

"NÃO ME DÁ ORDENS! NÃO É MINHA MÃE! E EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA CRIANÇA!"

"Você está-me a esgotar a paciência!"

"E VOCÊ ESTÁ A ESGOTAR A MINHA, SEU CABRÃO DO CARALHO!"

"ISSO EU JÁ NÃO LHE ADMITO!"

O psiquiatra perdendo as estribeiras levantou-se da cadeira e despiu o casaco. Mario calculou que ele quisesse lutar. Luigi não estava nada a gostar do rumo que esta consulta estava a levar. Então tentou resolver esta divergência antes que eles se embrulhassem à pancada.

"Ouçam! Nós somos adultos! Tenham calma!"

"Caluda Luigi! Isto é entre mim e ele!" Exclamou Mario.

Assim, de repente, na sua distracção Mario leva um soco com toda a força na cara por parte do psiquiatra. Mario fica com o nariz a sangrar bastante e fica inconsciente respirando com muita dificuldade.

"MARIO!" Luigi gritou preocupado.

"Isso é para ele aprender!" Exclamou o psiquiatra que saiu porta fora sem cobrar nada.

Uns segundos mais tarde, Mario acordou com o nariz a sangrar menos.

"Estás bem irmão?" Perguntou Luigi preocupado.

"NÃO, NÃO ESOTU! AONDE FOI AQUELE PANELEIRO DUM CARALHO!" ELE QUE NEM PENSE QUE SE VAI SAFAR!"

"Irmão, deixa estar. Estás a sangrar do nariz."

"NEM PENSES QUE O VOU DEIXAR ESCAPAR!"

"Mario, viste o soco que ele te pregou? Ou melhor sentiste?

"SENTI E BEM!"

Mario levantou-se e de repente viu um papel rectangular em cima da mesa do café. O papel tinha lá escrito a morada do psiquiatra.

"Perfeito!" Sorriu Mario.

"Mario, tu não estás a pensar em..."

"Estou sim! Hoje à noite vou a casa dele e vou dar-lhe uma carga de porrada!"

Luigi já nem disse nada. Para quê insistir? Ele não muda!

Então? Que tal? Reviews por favor!

CONTINUA...


	3. Perseguição!

Em primeiro lugar: Ainda não desisti desta fic, é que ultimamente tenho tido coisas muito mais importantes para fazer, que nem tenho tido tempo para isto.

Segundo: Queria agradecer a FireKai por ter mandado uma review, e em resposta sobre a Peach e o Toad, sinceramente ainda não pensei bem se os devia inserir nesta história ou não, mas de facto seria interessante, agradeço a ideia.

Terceiro: Este capítulo ainda mais palavrões!

Ás 3 da manhã não convém acordar o Luigi, devido aos seus sonhos em que quer ser um jogador de Bowling profissional e quando o acordam fica furioso e começa a resmungar; por essa razão Mario sai de casa sem fazer barulho para não acordar o seu irmão.

Mario abre a porta e sai de casa.

"Agora ele vai ver! Ninguém me bate e sai impune!" Exclamou.

Passado uns 50 minutos a pé Mario chega à casa do psiquiatra e entra pela janela adentro.

"Aonde é que fica o quarto daquele cabraõ?" Murmurou Mario estalando os dedos preparando-se para lutar.

De repente a luz acende-se, Mario volta-se para trás e vê o psicólogo com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Vejam só quem ele é! Veio para levar mais?" Perguntou o psicólogo soltando um riso maléfico.

"Foda-se! Que merda é esta! Nem fiz barulho nenhum, caralho! E além disso entrei pela tua casa adentro, era suposto ficares chateado e chamar a polícia, não ficar aí com esse sorriso de merda!" Praguejou Mario furioso.

"Primeiro dou-lhe uma sova, depois chamo as autoridades."

"Quem te garante que vais viver o suficiente, seu cabrão?"

De repente o psiquiatra deixa de sorrir e mostra uma cara vermelha furiosa, a vida dele foi ameaçada, não lhe podia perdoar isso.

Ambos fitam-se um ao outro nos olhos muito concentrados.

"Que se passa aqui?" Ambos viram a cabeça e aparece uma mulher gorda, feia, com óculos e a usar pouca roupa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! QUE NOJENTO!" Mario grita e tapa os olhos.

"O QUÊ!" Gritou o psiquiatra furioso com Mario.

"Que gaja tão feia! Quem é que come esse bixo?"

"COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR ASSIM DA MINHA MULHER!"

O psiquiatra manda um pontapé no estômago de Mario, pega na cabeça dele e atira-a contra a parede da sala, deixando-o inconsciente e a sangrar muito do nariz.

Com isto Mario começa a "sonhar".

È uma espécie dum limbo, onde só se vê um horizonte.

Mario olha para os lados e não vê nada nem ninguém, está completamente sozinho.

"Que merda de sítio vem a ser este?"

Mario ouve passos, volta-se para trás e vê...Deus?

"Meu filho, que fazias tu na Terra?" Perguntou Deus.

"OUVE LÁ MEU CABRÃO DE MERDA FILHO DA PUTA! QUE PUTA DE LUGAR É ESTE! E DESDE QUANDO É QUE EXISTES! VAI PRÓ CARALHO!"

Deus, ficou zangado, embora seja um tipo pacífico.

"TU MERECES IR PRÓ INFERNO, PECADOR!" Gritou e de repente Mario acordou.

Mario olha à sua volta e vê umas quantas enfermeiras, calcula que esteja num hospital.

"O recluso está em bom estado." Disse uma das enfermeiras.

Com esta frase, Mario ficou para morrer, recluso? Estava preso? Como? Quando? Aonde? E porquê? E a que horas dava o filme "Boazonas Suecas"?

"QUE MERDA É ESTA! ESTOU PRESO! QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA QUE ME METEU AQUI!"

Médicos e enfermeiras tentaram acalmá-lo mas não adiantava, ele estava possesso, até que entram três polícias.

"Vocês! Porque me prenderam!"

Os três polícias trocaram olhares uns com os outros como quem pensa "Como é que é possível ele fingir que está inocente?"

"Você foi preso por invasão de propriedade privada e de agressão." Um dos polícias disse com um ar sério.

"O QUÊ? Invasão ainda vá, mas agressão! AQUELE CORNUDO DE MERDA É QUE ME BATEU, CARALHO!"

"Foi por legítima defesa, e não use essa linguagem aqui na esquadra!" Um dos polícas ordenou com um ar rígido.

"LEGÍTIMA DEFESA O CARALHO! AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA ONTEM AGREDIU-ME NA MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA DIANTE DO MEU IRMÃO E HOJE TAMBÉM ME AGREDIU SEM LHE FAZER NADA! SE EU LHE TIVESSE AGREDIDO ELE JÁ TAVA TODO FODIDO COM UMA CADEIRA DE RODAS, CARALHO!"

"Já lhe proibi de utilizar essa linguagem aqui!"

Mario já estava a ficar irritado com isto tudo, só lhe apetecia fugir dali, agredir os guardas, voltar para casa e sobretudo dar uma sova no psiquiatra mentiroso que o meteu na cadeia.

"Você não me diz se posso praguejar ou não! Que eu saiba isso não é nenhum crime! Que eu saiba esta merda não é uma escola primária!"

"Porte-se bem patife!" Ordenou um dos polícias olhando directamente para Mario com um olhar ameaçador.

Mario tava cada vez mais irritado, o que fez com que começasse a agredir um dos guardas.

"QUÉ QUE TU QUERES, CARALHO! HÃ! TOMA LÁ FILHO DA PUTA DE MERDA!" Grita Mario enquanto esmurra furiosamente um dos guardas.

Os outros dois polícias agarram-lhe as mãos para as algemar. Sem dúvida que a pena dele aumentaria. Mas Mario safa-se dando um pontapé no estômago num e uma cabeçada no outro.

Mario começa a fugir pela esquadra e sai dela e arromba um carro da polícia e começa a fugir. A polícia manda carros atrás dele.

"Vou arrebentar com aquele cabrão!" Ri-se Mario maleficamente enquanto conduz a viatura da polícia roubada.

A polícia continua a perseguir Mario sem parar.

"Alerta a todas as unidades! Alerta! Um indivíduo com uma viatura da polícia roubada conduz a cerca de 120 km/h, dirige-se aos suburbios do Mushroom Kingdom, barrem-lhe o caminho, nós continuamos a segui-lo."

"Aqueles filhos da puta dos bófias não me apanham!" Exclama Mario contente.

Entretanto, Luigi assiste em casa na televisão uma perseguição de carros no jornal da manhã.

"_A polícia não consegue deter este louco! È incrível!"_

De repente mostram um plano próximo do carro, Luigi olha atentamente e parece conhecer o condutor, por muito que isso o estranhe.

"Vou dizer –lhes umas!" Sorri Mario perversamente.

Mario desaperta o cinto, baixa as calças, segura o volante com uma mão apenas e mostra o rabo á janela para os polícias e a toda a gente que passa na rua, chocando a população.

"_Incrível! A falta de civismo deste indivíduo a mostrar o rabo pela janela do carro!"_

Luigi quando viu as imagens quase que morria. ERA O MARIO! Nem acreditava! O seu irmão desceu assim tão baixo? Que vergonha! Como iria Luigi enfrentar agora as pessoas na rua, e os seus amigos e os pais? Isto era um pesadelo.

"BEIJEM-ME O CÚ CABRÕES!" Grita Mario troçando da polícia.

"Vais ver seu cabrão de merda, quando vires o bloqueio na estrada quero ver a tua cara!" Murmura um dos oficiais de um dos carros.

Será que Mario vai ser preso outra vez ou conseguirá a sua vingança?

CONTINUA...

Que acharam deste, capítulo? Reviews, por favor.


End file.
